


Been There, Done That [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik Lehnsherr is stuck re-living the same day over and over again -- a day that just so happens to be the day he and Charles Xavier took a handful of mutants to Cuba to stop a war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been There, Done That [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsYouWish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsYouWish/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Been There, Done That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/612534) by [AsYouWish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsYouWish/pseuds/AsYouWish). 



**Title** : Been There, Done That  
**Fandom** : X-men First Class  
**Author** : AsYouWish  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Erik/Charles  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Length** : 1:14  
**Summary** : 

> Erik Lehnsherr is stuck re-living the same day over and over again -- a day that just so happens to be the day he and Charles Xavier took a handful of mutants to Cuba to stop a war.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/612534)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20AsYouWish/Litra/BeenThereDoneThat.mp3)  
Or as an Audiobook [ Here](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20AsYouWish/Litra/BeenThereDoneThat.m4a)

Thank you Paraka for hosting!


End file.
